


Kissy Face

by kittenhyvnjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hyunjin is called princess a couple times, kinda Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/pseuds/kittenhyvnjin
Summary: Jisung smears the lip gloss on his boyfriend Hyunjin’s lips all over his pretty face.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Kissy Face

Hyunjin spins for Jisung, his skirt twirling with him. His boyfriend looks him up and down. He’s unable to take his eyes off the boy’s long legs, their unshaven nature hidden by knee high socks. Hyunjin hides his reddening face in his hands.

“Don’t! You look so pretty!” Jisung rushes forward and wraps his arms around his taller boyfriend. He rocks him back and forth, “Do you still wanna try the lip gloss, baby?”

“Mhm,” Hyunjin nods into his neck, “Can you put it on me?” 

Jisung grabs the tube of lip gloss off the bed next to them and unscrews the cap, “Kissy face,” he puckers his own lips for him to imitate. Hyunjin smiles and copies him obediently, squatting down slightly so Jisung can reach. He swipes the sheer pink gloss on. The iridescent glitters catch in the light. He steps back to admire his handiwork, “You look gorgeous.”

“Stop it!” Hyunjin grabs at his ears, equally pink as the gloss. Jisung steals a kiss from the blushing boy. When he pulls away their lips stick together. 

Jisung laughs, “Guess I put on too much,” he motions for Hyunjin to kneel, “Why don’t I clean it off for you?”

Hyunjin quickly sits down on his knees in front of his boyfriend. Jisung throws his belt on the bed and undoes his fly. He pushes his underwear under his balls and his erection springs into Hyunjin’s face, 

“Look what you do to me, pretty boy,” he runs a finger along his jaw. Hyunjin is practically crosseyed, staring up at his length. He sits patiently, hands on knees, ready to be used like a doll. Jisung grabs a fistful of Hyunjin’s hair and presses his cockhead against his glossy lips. It’s a different texture than he’s used to. Sticky and slimy. Flecks of glitter grace Jisung’s tip. He slides it along his boyfriend’s lips and across his cheek, leaving a trail of lip gloss behind. Hyunjin whines. 

“You look beautiful like this.”

“Feel messy.” he pouts.

“And you’re still beautiful,” Jisung leans down and kisses the top of his head, then pulls it back to look him in his glazed eyes. Jisung groans at the sight of his boyfriend’s face streaked with pink lip gloss. He slaps his cock against the boy’s sparkling lips and pushes inside, sliding over Hyunjin’s tongue. He’s completely relaxed, to be taken at Jisung’s mercy. 

“Oh, princess,” he grunts shoving Hyunjin down on his cock. He fucks into the back of his throat until he gags on him. He pulls out, a string of glittery saliva connecting them. He wipes it off onto the boy’s face, earning another pout from him. 

He takes Hyunjin’s hand off his knee and leads it to his dick. The boy strokes slowly, grinning and scrunching his nose. He slaps his boyfriend’s cock against his face and smears the lip gloss around some more. He pumps faster, daring Jisung to cum on his already messy face. Jisung brushes his hands under the collar of Hyunjin’s shirt, gripping onto the back of his neck tightly as he feels his release coming.

“‘M gonna cum for you, princess.” Jisung’s eyes close tight as his head lolls back, “All over your pretty face, fuck,” Hyunjin shuts his own eyes and opens his mouth as Jisung’s load shoots out onto his face. Cum mixes with the misused lip gloss decorating Hyunjin’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> talk 2 me :^) @kittenhyvnjin


End file.
